


daffodil(s)

by verivala



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [26]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flower Language, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, gellert being a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Prompt: Daffodil symbolizes regard and chivalry. It is indicative of rebirth, new beginnings and eternal life. It also symbolizes unrequited love. A single daffodil foretells a misfortune while a bunch of daffodils indicate joy and happiness.





	daffodil(s)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a bit of emotional rollercoaster tbh, but a very short rollercoaster, like a mini rollercoaster, miniaster if you will

Albus wrinkled his nose as he felt something brushing across it, making it tickle. Irritated, he opened his eyes and glared at Gellert who was smiling innocently at him, holding a single daffodil in his hand, undoubtedly the culprit responsible for interrupting his rest.

“And where did you get that from?” Albus asked, indicating the flower.

Gellert smirked. “Your quill.” 

“Gellert!” Albus shouted and snatched the offending flower from Gellert’s hand. “That was a very good quill, you know?” 

Gellert waved his hand dismissively and threw himself down on the mattress. “Just transfigure it back.” 

Albus rolled his eyes and shook his head. He twirled the flower around his fingers, looking from the flower to Gellert lying on his back on the mattress, his eyes closed. A smile forming on his lips, he bent over Gellert and tickled his nose with the daffodil. He snorted at Gellert’s wrinkled nose, and the offended look directed his way. “You started it.”

Gellert rolled his eyes. “You are the picture of maturity, Dumbledore.”

“Why, thank you,” Albus replied mock-seriously. He let out a small whelp as Gellert suddenly sprung up from the bed and caught a hold around his waist. The force of his move rolled them right off the mattress and onto the floor. Albus let out a small oof as he was crushed under Gellert’s weight. Before he could catch his breath, Gellert’s lips found his. He let himself to be kissed for a moment before he pushed Gellert off him and with a rolling motion, switched their positions. Smiling down at disgruntled Gellert, Albus started pressing kisses against his neck.

A sudden loud banging against the floor startled them, and they sprung apart. 

“KEEP IT DOWN, YOU BASTARDS!” Aberforth’s yell came echoing up the staircase, making them burst into silent laughter. 

After they calmed down, Albus buried his head on Gellert’s chest, smiling as Gellert’s hands found their way into Albus’ hair.

The single daffodil lay forgotten on the tangled sheets.

 

 

 

* * *

 (Albus would find it the day after, his sister lying dead on the ground and the boy who had conjured it long since fled, taking Albus’ joy with him.)

* * *

 

 

 

Years later it is said that one March day before Voldemort’s final defeat at the hands of Harry Potter, a row of daffodils started to bloom around Dumbledore’s grave.

After, it was seen as a sign of the end of the war.

(Fewer people know that at the same time the flowers started to bloom, far away in a fortress in Austria, the Dark Wizard Grindelwald breathed his last.)

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please leave a comment <3


End file.
